


a shortcake latte

by chrobins



Series: Christmas Gifts 2015 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tsukki and kuroo get stranded on their road trip and the only place to eat is a coffee shop. tsukki used to love coffee until he discovered he was allergic to caffeine. so, naturally, kuroo helps him out.</p>
<p>for <a href="http://twitter.com/pinkmotema">mads</a> as a holiday gift :]</p>
            </blockquote>





	a shortcake latte

“I’m sorry.” Tsukishima frowned, holding onto one of Kuroo’s sleeved arms. They had gotten stranded in some random town when their car had started acting up. The only place nearby that had food while they waited for a tow truck was a coffee shop. Kuroo  _ hated _ coffee; the smell, the taste; it’s one of the few things that he will not put past his lips. And for Tsukishima, it was his favorite drink in the world. But he was allergic to caffeine. Which made drinking coffee difficult. And Tsukishima  _ hated _ decaf; it lacked everything that Tsukishima enjoyed.

 

“Aw, don’t be sorry. We don’t have a choice, and we’re hungry.” Kuroo reassured the blonde, leaning into him a little. The blonde smiled, but couldn’t help but feel bad for his boyfriend. Once it was their turn, Tsukishima picked a sandwich and fruit juice before finding them a table. Kuroo returned with two hot sandwiches and a hot drink for himself to the table tucked in the back corner of the cafe where they could be alone without any prying eyes or ears.

 

Tsukishima’s stomach growled at the smell of melted cheese and deli meat, and Kuroo laughed at the sound. “Your stomach growled too.” Tsukishima pouted, taking his sandwich and taking a bite. He hissed a little as it was a little too hot, and used a napkin to cover his mouth. Kuroo cackled, though quietly so just the two of them could hear.

 

“You’re so cute.” Kuroo mused, taking small, careful bites of his freshly pressed panini. With one hand on the table propping up his head, his other hand holding his sandwich, Kuroo just watched the blonde with a goofy smile on his face. If Kuroo were a dog, Tsukishima surmised, he’d be the type whose smile always had its tongue poking out the side, the kind where you couldn’t refuse giving them a treat for being way too adorable and sweet.

 

The blonde had set down his half-eaten sandwich on a napkin, taking the time to sip his fruit juice and look around the cafe, taking the scenery in. It was a little popular, yet quiet enough where Tsukishima could see himself coming to a place like this to sit in the corner, like they were, pull up a book or something on his laptop, and get drunk off of the smell of espresso. He only wished he could have a cup to himself, savoring in the bitter flavor he enjoyed so much.

 

“Kei.” The blonde was brought back to reality of the man in front of him, blinking at the smug grin on his boyfriend’s face. Tsukishima narrowed his eyes, wary of his actions, but did not back away when Kuroo leaned forward and pressed their lips together. At first, Tsukishima didn’t think anything of it; Kuroo was very affectionate. But when he tasted the slight hint of espresso on his lips, the blonde’s eyes widened as Kuroo pulled away.

 

“Tetsurou, you ordered coffee?” Tsukishima, shocked, watched as Kuroo took another sip. He could see the slight disgust in his facial features, the way his nose scrunched at the taste. But Kuroo leaned forward again, their lips lingering a little bit longer than before, just long enough for Kuroo’s tongue to sweep inside of Tsukishima’s mouth, letting the blonde savor in the bitter flavor that sent chills down his spine. “Oh my god, you’re so  _ smooth. _ ” Tsukishima covered his mouth, cheeks red from embarrassment. Kuroo only smiled.

 

“Really? That’s rare of you to admit.” Kuroo teased, taking another sip of coffee, trying to hide his obvious disdain for it. “You want another kiss, love?” Tsukishima was the one to initiate this time, leaning over the table, holding Kuroo by the collar of his shirt, and kissing him full on the lips. They didn’t part for quite some time, and thankfully none of the other patrons noticed at how filthily their tongue moved against one another, how Kuroo’s mouth muffled Tsukishima’s soft moans of bliss at the taste of espresso, at the way Kuroo’s kisses made him melt. 

 

When they did pull away, they were both breathless, pink lips and cheeks alike. Tsukishima covered his mouth, trying to calm down from the rising adrenaline that began filling in his body. “Ah, the tow truck is here.” Kuroo said as his phone buzzed with a text. They quickly wrapped up their unfinished sandwiches, Tsukishima noticing that Kuroo didn’t throw away his coffee. His fingers trembled at the alluded thoughts of their kissing being carried on once they got into their working car. 

 

Tsukishima loved the taste of coffee, but probably now, even more so on Kuroo’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
